


Winner Takes All

by xgoingdownx



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Strip Games, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 22:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17434700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xgoingdownx/pseuds/xgoingdownx
Summary: A rainy day off leads to you and Roger playing a little game





	Winner Takes All

The weather was dreary outside; nothing but grey skies and rain were ahead for the rest of the day. Normally when you’d visit Roger on tour you’d like to get out and see the city on their occasional day off, but since it was so gloomy out you decided to stay in. The first bit of the morning was spent watching television and ordering room service, but that was hours ago.

“Rog, I’m bored,” you complained, lying on your back while staring at the ceiling.

“I think I have a deck of cards with me, fancy a game?” he answered, digging through his luggage.

“Anything is better than watching any more bloody television,” you sighed, utterly exasperated.

He produced a pack of playing cards, well worn from years of use while out on the road. Things started out pretty tame, playing a few rounds of slapjack and crazy eights until Roger got a mischievous look in his eyes.

“What? What’s that look for?” you squinted at him, knowing he was coming up with some sort of scheme.

“How about we make things a little more interesting?” he raised his eyebrows at you and smirked.

“I’m not sure I like where this is going,” you stated, growing ever more suspicious.

“Oh come on, you don’t even know what I’m going to say,” he whined, pouting at you.

“That doesn’t mean I can’t be skeptical, but let’s hear it, Taylor.”

“Strip blackjack,” he smiled coyly, shuffling the deck in his hands.

It wasn’t as if you hadn’t seen each other in partial states of undress before, but this was a different situation. This was on purpose, and he was the one suggesting it. Your face grew hot; you weren’t sure if he realized just how much you wanted to be with him, but this would surely tell him.

“I don’t know if I remember how to play,” you lied.

“Come on, Y/N, it’s not hard. I’ll remind you,” he winked at you through his sunglasses.

You sighed in agreement and after a brief rundown of how to play, Roger set out to be the dealer. You knew the game would be in his favor, especially with your luck. The first round gave you a five and a seven, with him holding a nine. You decided to hit, which was a bad idea, as you ended up with an ace while he held an eight.

“I knew this would happen,” you rolled your eyes and slipped off your blouse. Thankfully you had an undershirt still to go before you would feel too vulnerable.

The next round you went too low, with a score of thirteen to twenty. Roger laughed; he knew exactly what he was doing. You removed your undershirt, leaving you in jeans and a bra, much to his amusement. It was finally his turn to lose an article of clothing, though, as you got lucky enough to hit blackjack immediately. He shed his button-up, which thankfully put him behind you as he wasn’t wearing anything underneath.

You got nineteen on the next deal and stood, leaving him to lose that turn by going over with twenty-five. You snickered at him as he tossed his jeans across the floor. The next turn, however, left you in a similar state of undress as you had seventeen and he ended up with blackjack this time.

“Ha!” Roger burst out, much to your chagrin. You sneered at him as you settled back into the hotel chair, now without pants.

You were trying to hide your nerves concerning the next round, as there wasn’t much between the two of you in the way of clothing. Your heart raced as he set down two cards in front of you, a five and a nine, while in front of him was a four. You knew your chances were slim at winning this time but decided to hit anyways. He raised his eyebrows as he handed over a queen, giving you a score of twenty-four, affording him the win.

Roger noticed you bite your lip and look away from him as you reached to remove your bra. “Hey, you don’t have to-” he dropped the cards to reach across the table at your arm.

You looked over at him, the concern on his face evident, but a surge of confidence came over you as you slid the straps over your shoulders. You locked eyes with him as you unclasped the back and threw it on the floor. At this point you were almost daring him to look, your stare unwavering from his face. He broke eye contact first by looking to the floor.

“What is it? Isn’t this what you wanted?” you questioned, crossing your arms across your chest.

“I didn’t think you’d actually go for it,” he admitted quietly.

“What’s got you so shy? If anyone should be embarrassed it should be me,” you laughed, a twinge of sarcasm in your voice. He didn’t answer, just continued to stare at the floor, as if concentrating on something. “For God’s sake, Roger, just look at me,” you huffed.

It was unusual to see Roger get worked up, especially over a woman. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t been with multiple girls since you had been friends with him. He was acting like a freshman who had never seen anyone topless before. He finally tore his eyes away from the carpet to quickly glance at you before his eyes met yours again.

“Damn, are they that bad?” you mumbled, heat filling your face.

“God, no, I- I just shouldn’t have suggested this.”

You got up to grab his shirt off the floor, throwing it on and buttoning only a few of the buttons. His eyes raked up your body, trying not to think about the fact that you were only wearing panties and one of his shirts, something he had fantasized about countless times. You caught his eyes as you turned around to sit on the bed.

“So why did you suggest it, hmm? If you thought I would say no, what was going to happen then? Roger, we’re not school children, just talk to me,” you implored him, head in your hands.

He snatched his jeans off the floor and slid them on before settling next to you. He expelled a heavy breath and ran a hand through his hair.

“Y/N, we’ve been friends for years, yeah?” you looked at him and nodded. “Do you remember much of when we first met?”

“You were smashed a lot,” you muttered. “Was hardly a time when you were sober around me.”

“There was a reason for that,” he chuckled, a hand rubbing the back of his neck. “You made me a nervous wreck. Sometimes you still do.”

“Roger, are you saying you’re in love with me?” you asked, standing up in front of him.

“Might be,” he responded softly.

You fell silent, nothing but the sound of rain hitting the window filled the room. After all the years of wishing for a moment like this, you didn’t quite expect it to actually happen. Your confidence from earlier returned as you put your knees on either side of him on the bed and pulled him into a kiss.

“I’ve been waiting to do that for years,” you breathed, his face still in your hands.


End file.
